


The human whose name is written in this note shall die; and become a zombie

by macosa



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, the Au is just a setting for the hurt/comfort tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macosa/pseuds/macosa
Summary: Near treats Mello's wounds.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	The human whose name is written in this note shall die; and become a zombie

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in Italian by myself for a challenge and then translated by myself as well.
> 
> The prompt was: "A does something dangerous and gets treated by B, who pretends to be angry all the while".
> 
> The Zombie AU is a pet AU of mine and I'd love to write more with this setting.

" **Y** ou truly are an idiot".

Mello bit his lips to stop a groan of pain, as Near was disinfecting his burns.

"An idiot. Be thankful you didn't lose an eye".

"Or my beautiful hair", Mello joked without being too much into it himself. The charred ends that used to be his bangs begged to differ. "At least, the 90% of my beautiful hair".

He breathed a sigh of relief when Near started to smear some cream - so wonderfully cold! - on his scorched skin.

"Matt says you distracted him from Resident Evil", Near said. "For this alone, we should have left you to the horde".

Mello appreciated that attempt at a sarcastic back and forth, even if just so he could try to ignore the pain and the awareness that he almost died.

"The horde is ash now. And Matt should put down his controller and see what kind of Resident Evil is outside".

He couldn't help pressing his face to Near's cold fingers. But Near immediately put his hand away.

He really wanted to pretend he was outraged, uh?

"And you distracted me from my gunpla, and those ufortunately still don't exist out there", he said. Pretending to be offended seemed to be hard for him, in that situation. "If humanity dies just because you wanted to cause trouble, I will never be able to build a life-size gunpla and that will be entirely your fault. Eternal damnation on you and your cow".

Mello rolled his eyes, but regretted doing that simple action the moment a flash of pain punished him for that.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, ok? I went in their den just to blow it up and lost half my face for that, isn't that enough?"

He closed his eyes, an attempt to stop the world from spinning. From the sounds he heard, Near was probably taking some bandages. He coulnd't fall asleep yet. Fuck.

"Anyway, as long as you're alive", he whined, raising his head again from the pillow so Near could resume treating his wounds. "Humanity won't die, Mister Number 1".

"Pardon my french, but Number 1 my ass", Near said, sounding less angry than what his words implied. "They took L, Mello. Our mentor".

"That's why I did that, Nate".

"Near".

"I don't think I have bugs on me after I almost blew myself up, but ok, Near. That's why I did that. I avenged him".

"As long as Kira keeps killing and creating more zombies, L won't be able to rest in peace. And I can't do this on my own, Miha - Mello".

After he finished trating Mello's face, Near got up from the stool.

"You know it, Matt knows it. So try not to kill yourself, next time. Now, go to sleep".

Mello, who was already half asleep, could only say.

"I love you too, Near".


End file.
